Boundaries
by Marie Meyers
Summary: I just don't know what lies before me anymore. Just who are you to me, really?...


Title: Boundaries

Summary: _Lust. Desire. Starvation. Longing. The emotions plunge deep inside them, swirling and cascading into a hazardous storm. Is there no line, no boundary between siblings and lovers?_

Characters: Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu), Kaname Kuran  
Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight  
Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Drama, Short  
Published: 11-11-12, Updated: 11-11-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,292

Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: On the use of name-play: While I know everyone believes that Yuuki's name doesn't have less than two U's I decided to only use one. I love both renditions of Yuuki's name, and I feel as if using the less conventional form adds a depth of symbolism. Yuki, or ゆき, means snow. Not only that, but it was in snow that Kaname had found a lost Yuuki when Rido had attacked her family. In a sense, this alternate spelling of her name dipicts a "lost Yuuki". Just something to consider as you're reading this story.

_Vampire Knight_ in all its original plot is not mine. Please, if you like this story, support the author by buying the books and manga. Matsuri Hino (author) will surely appreciate it.

"Boundaries" and its originality belongs to the copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reuse, print, or want of use of this fan-fiction.

* * *

**Boundaries**

"_Yuki…"_

Kaname gasped and opened his eyes. His forehead was dotted with sweat and he was panting heavily. Wide eyed, Kaname took in his surroundings. From the foot of the bed to the window—it all was frayed in a red crimson haze. He sat up slowly and got out of bed, walking to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out his small black case and popped three blood tablets in his mouth, letting them dissolve on his tongue rather than wash them down with water. He put his arm over his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt so weak and so helpless; so childish. He was so intoxicated with happiness when he didn't need to be. Suddenly more aware, he walked out of his room and down the stairs to the basement—Yuki's room with no windows. He opened the door slowly. There, huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth, was Yuki, her breath labored and uneven as his had been—if not more—when he had awoke from his blissful dream. He approached her cautiously so he didn't frighten her. "Yuki," he said gently.

Yuki shook her head. "Go away, Kaname-Sempai," Yuki said quietly in a shaky voice. "Please."

"When will the time come that you will simply call me Kaname?" He asked a little ruefully. "It has been six months since we first came here, after so many years…Yuki, do not you know that if you need me, all you have to do is call?"

Yuki shook her head again. "I don't want to," she said simply.

"You don't what to what, Yuki?"

"I don't want to be dependent on your blood."

"Your body still cannot accept blood tablets," Kaname stated. "There is nothing wrong with that. It's normal for your condition." He took a step towards her. "Take my blood; it will be easier to make the transition to the blood tablets if you don't fight your hunger." Yuki looked up at him with shock.

"I can't!" She exclaimed. "I..." she shook her head and trailed off, leaving her unfinished sentence to hang in the air between them.

"Yuki…" Kaname crossed the spand of the room and closed the distance between him and his sister with quick strides. Pulling her up by her arm, he pushed her against the wall. He trapped her in between his arms and leaned his head in, nuzzling his nose to her neck. He then moved his nose up to her ear.

"Sister," he murmured. "Lover." He inhaled sharply. "You're both these things to me, and I-" he licked behind her ear and he heard her gasp. She stiffened and shifted to turn away, but Kaname pressed his body more pointedly against her own. "I want..." he continued, kissing up her ear. He could feel Yuki shaking. When he got to the top of her ear he bit at her cartilage. "I take pleasure in us like this. As siblings. As more." He let his lips feather back down her ear, "What is so wrong with that?" he whispered, bearing to her his need for her. He felt hair brush against his neck as she shook her head. "Why?" he regarded gently.

"Kaname," Yuki said softly. "Please-don't…"

"Don't…?" He asked, still whispering in her ear. Then he moved his lips away and looked into her eyes. Beautiful, red-brown eyes were glowing and scared, as if the fact that she was hungry was a sin. As if the fact she was hungry for _him_ was a sin. He felt a familiar tug in his heart. _Oh, my sweet, dear girl._ He took one of his hands and cupped her cheek. Yuki closed her eyes and slowly leaned into his palm. She inhaled. As she began to nuzzle his hand she placed her own hand over his and darted out her tongue, licking gently from his palm to his index finger. She took his finger into her mouth sucked slowly. She made a sound deep in her throat.

Kaname exhaled heavily. _Yuki_. He groaned. He massaged her bottom left fang with his finger. He roughly moved his hand, pricking his finger feeling the thin line of blood from his finger mix with Yuki's saliva. She shuddered. and made a needy sound, sucking harder. Shcloseted her eyes, and Kaname knew she was savoring his taste.

"Yuki!" Kaname gasped breathlessly when she clutched his hand with urgency. "Yuki, my neck," he said softly. Yuki opened her eyes and looked up at him, reading the emotions on his face. Then she narrowed her eyes, as if unsure it was the right decision. Kaname's free fingers brushed consolingly on her cheek. "Yuki…"

"I don't understand the boundary of you and I anymore," she whispered helplessly and horrified, voice hoarse. She took his finger from her mouth and leaned forward wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her nose in his neck. Kaname took his hand and placed it on her waist, pulling her closer to his body, then took his free and and laced it in her hair. He stilled as her tongue tentatively licked the vein on the left side of his neck—once; twice. _Yes_, Kaname thought. _Feel it Yuki. My blood-it's begging you_. He urged her head more into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears against his skin.

"What if I can't stop?" She asked him.

"Yuki," he said. "Don't cry—it's alright. I won't let that happen. Yuki," he murmured, "to see you struggling for my blood, I've been waiting impatiently for this day for a long time."

"You taste so good," she whispered with heady desire. "I want so much. I'm so-" she gasped. Kaname reveled in her starvation.

He pressed his lips to her hair and inhaled her scent. "It's alright. Take me, Yuki." Kaname closed his eyes. He felt Yuki stiffen before her mouth claimed him. His blood filled her mouth and she bit him deeper. Kaname barred his throat more so that Yuki could have better access. He threw his head back and groaned appreciatively. Kaname tightened his grip on her possessively.

"It's alright Yuki," Kaname told her softly.

_(Owari)_

_©Marie Meyers, 2012_


End file.
